nitrotypev3fandomcom-20200214-history
Creating an account
'Creating an Account' It's as easy as 1, 2, 3 to make a Nitro Type account. Step 1 The first thing to do, of course, is to go to the Nitro Type site. Sign up here. Step 2 - Fill in Some Information Once on the sign-up page, you will have a few options available: you can either create an account through Facebook, Google, Clever, or Classlink, which will automatically generate a username and other account information, or you can manually create a username and password exclusively through Nitro Type. If creating an account manually, you will have to: *'Create a Username' that is between 4 and 15 characters - The username is unchangeable once you complete registration (unless the admins make a special exception). Pick something that you'll remember because you'll either log in with that username or your email. You don't really need to memorize it though, because if you go to your public profile page, your original username will be in the link: https://nitrotype.com/racer/[your original username]. Oftentimes, popular names have already been claimed by existing users, so think of something original that suits your tastes! Tip: Adding additional numbers is usually the easiest way to make a unique username. **If you change your mind about your name, you can go to your account settings and change your display name. This will change the name that shows up on your public profile. Standard members can change their display name every 8 hours, but gold members can change it infinitely and without delay. Note: Changing your display name does not change your username, so you will still need your original username to login to Nitro Type. *'Create a Password' - Type in something you'll remember. Anything works as long as it is at least four characters long. *'*Optional: Attach an Email' - Attaching your email is used to recover your account if you lose access and to alert you of any activity on your account, i.e., password or email changes. There is no account activation needed, but you will have to validate your email. Whether or not you consent to receive emails will determine if you receive anything from Nitro Type, and you can unsubscribe at any time. *Agree to the Terms of Service and verify that you are at least 13 years old (per COPPA's guidelines). Step 3 - Final Step Lastly, click on the red "Create Account" button. Once clicked, your account will have been officially created! Afterwards, you will have to complete a qualifying race to set your WPM (Words Per Minute). That way, you can be fairly placed against players in your WPM zone. Once the qualifying race is finished, you will have the choice of 1 of 3 cars: Minnie the Cooper, Jeepers Rubicorn, or Misoux Lion. What follows is all up to you! Trivia *There is a known bug that allows the player to keep the Rental Car by skipping the qualifying race, and completing a friends race instead. Category:Nitro type